The Adventures of Solangelo Babysitting
by babybasschick96
Summary: One-shot. Percabeth goes on their first date after their baby is born, and things go amiss. Percabeth. Solangelo.


I've seen other similar fics, but none of them have ever sat right with me (no offense, they've been well written, just not how I imagine the situation going). So, here's my take on the adventures of Solangelo babysitting Percabeth's son! One-shot. I own absolutely nothing!

Another thing: in my opinion there is nothing mature about this particular piece of mine, and I hate things that are rated on an overly sensitive scale (I get all excited, and then I'm disappointed), but I have an incredibly open and dirty mind, and I don't want to offend anybody. So, hence the rating. There is some very minor language (it's one word and the first time I said it I think I was four), and one of the main couples is gay. And also some parenting things.

Thank you for your time!

"I'm sure everything's fine, Annie," Percy eased his wife for about the hundredth time that evening, although in all honesty, he was worried himself.

"Then why isn't anybody answering?" Annabeth retorted, trying to stay calm as the elevator dinged past another floor of their apartment building. Whatever was going on wasn't his fault. She had been the one to suggest going out for dinner and a show. She was the one that had been impatient to get back out in the world and start experiencing things again. She'd been on maternity leave for three months now and she was starting to go stir-crazy staring at the same four walls all day.

Don't get her wrong; Percy had been fantastic through the entire thing. He'd been off on summer vacation from his job at the school and was only life guarding a couple days out of the week. He'd stayed in with her and changed diapers and taken the midnight feedings that he could, but Annabeth was Annabeth (and a little bit of a control freak), and having nothing else to focus on other than breast feeding and doing laundry was driving her insane.

She'd seen an add in the paper for a small off-Broadway show that one of her older siblings had written (children of Athena applied their intelligence in all disciplines, not just architecture and government), and had bought the tickets before she could change her mind.

Percy had been ecstatic. Despite living in the same house and bonding with her over their newfound parenthood, he'd missed having conversations with her that weren't interrupted by a baby crying and he hoped that he'd be able to wrap his arm around her and kiss her a couple of times throughout the night.

He wasn't looking for much.

Paul had a teaching convention out of town though, so he and Sally couldn't babysit. Annabeth had thought about calling it off when she'd found out, but Percy suggested asking around a bit first, and against Annabeth's better judgment they did.

Everybody had said yes. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Poseidon, Athena, Coach Hedge. Everybody.

[Thalia had taken too much time away from the Hunters when the baby had been born, Grover couldn't leave Juniper and their kids, and Chiron and Rachel couldn't leave the campers, otherwise they would have been there, too.]

Annabeth was certain that some of them would cancel before the time actually came. Who didn't get offers for better plans that babysitting on a Saturday night? But lo' and behold, they'd all showed up at Percy and Annabeth's fifteen minutes before they had to leave.

Annabeth had tried to convince Percy to call it off again (mostly she was afraid of the two gods blowing up the apartment building and her son), but Poseidon and Athena promised to behave and Percy had whisked Annabeth off of her feet. Percy had only had a second's worth of hesitation at the whole situation, but he trusted his friends (and was pretty sure Hestia would intervene before either of the gods did anything dumb).

The evening had been going wonderfully for the young couple. Annabeth was still worried, but Percy had coaxed her into relaxing and she really was enjoying herself. Dinner was fantastic, the taxi ride had been quiet, the show was entertaining and engaging. It was all of things that a wonderful evening should have been.

Percy even got his kisses!

It all started to change when they got in the taxi to go home and nobody was answering their phones.

Annabeth started panicking immediately, as any mother in her situation would. Percy had resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Annabeth started rambling about monster attacks and freak mass food-allergies, but once she'd made a circuit through all of their phones without an answer, he'd started to worry, too.

"Maybe all of the mist concentrated in one place is blocking the signal," he answered her as he gripped the pen in his pocket as if his life depended on it.

It very well could have (and if his wasn't, somebody else's was, because if every single person in that room wasn't fighting for their lives against Kronos and Gaea again, he was going to kill them. Every single one of them.).

"I doubt it," Annabeth rambled, dialing the phone and holding it up to her ear again. She was much too terrified and anxious to direct her anger towards Percy for very long. "We've had more demigods together and the signal has been dodgy, but it's still gotten through. Leo's been working on it."

"Yes, but there are two gods in building."

At least they knew that much, seeing as they were _in_ the building. They'd both given sighs of relief when the taxi had pulled up out front barely two minutes ago.

"Yeah, but Hermes uses one," Annabeth snorted.

"He does?" Percy was temporarily distracted from trying to figure out how to disable the elevator and climb up the cables to their floor. It would have been faster than this infernal contraption was going.

"Yep," Annabeth answered at the same time the doors swung open and both she and Percy rushed out into the hallway.

Percy was at the door first, key in one hand and Riptide in the other as Annabeth reached for the stiletto strapped to her leg. It wasn't her blade, it was much smaller; but it was celestial bronze, and she was just as deadly with it. Percy unlocked the door in record time and he shoved it open just in time to find—

…

Nothing.

Absolutely…nothing.

No, it wasn't nothing. Nothing would have made sense. Will Solace lounging in their recliner while Nico sat on the floor playing with their cooing child didn't make sense. Neither did the mass of tangled bodies that was draped over the couch.

Percy and Annabeth stopped dead in their tracks; confusion and shock evident on their faces as Will looked over and turned down the volume on the TV.

"Oh, hey," he greeted the couple as if this was the most normal thing in the world, completely undisturbed by the fact that two of the most deadly demigods in the world were brandishing weapons in his general direction. "We were just starting to get worried about you. How was the show?"

"It was fine," Annabeth lowered her knife after a moment's confused hesitation.

"Really?" Nico looked up from the baby innocently. He was sitting on the floor on top of one of Annabeth's faux-cashmere blankets. He had his legs stretched out in front of him with the baby nestled in between, stretching and cooing and gripping Nico's fingers as they danced along his small frame teasingly. "'Cause I've been thinking about going and seeing it, but I wasn't sure. It was one of your siblings that wrote it, right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth answered him distractedly as her mind finally started working again. "But, um, what happened here? Why are there two gods asleep on my couch?"

"That would be my fault," Will answered a little sheepishly, blushing when Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, the sleeping gods part, anyway. I hadn't wanted to do it, and I was only supposed to use the hymn under complete emergencies, but everybody was being so loud and Poseidon wanted to flood the entire apartment and Athena was bossing everybody around and I just couldn't take it anymore. They were scaring the baby."

"What?" Percy spoke up for the first time, making a face as he completely lost track of what Will was rambling on about.

"Jason called us about an hour after you guys left," Nico resisted the urge to laugh as he intervened before somebody ended up hurting themselves thinking too hard. He'd never thought that he would say that about Annabeth, but he did guess there was a first time for everything. "Nobody could get the baby to calm down and they didn't want to bother you, so Jason decided to call in reinforcements. So, I shadow traveled us over here. It was a good thing, too. It was an absolute mess when we got here. I was half afraid there was a monster running around in the midst of it all."

"It was horrible," Will agreed with his husband. "They'd gone through an entire thing of diapers trying to change one; they dirtied four shirts because he refused to eat; the sink was broken; and there were five dirty pans on the stove from where someone had tried to make dinner. I don't know who was crying harder, Coach Hedge or the baby."

"Definitely, Coach Hedge," Nico chuckled, still listening as he turned his attention back to the baby as Will picked up the story.

"Definitely," Will agreed before turning back to Annabeth and Percy. "Anyway, the point is they were in way over their heads, so Nico took the baby and focused on calming him down while I worked on everybody else. Piper and Hazel were both hysterical, but they didn't take very long. Poseidon and Athena were the worst, like I already said, and eventually I just gave up trying to use mortal methods and sung a hymn to my father to put them all to sleep so that Nico and I could do what we needed to do to take care of the baby without trying to parent them, too."

"So…you two took care of the baby?" Annabeth was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the thought.

"Yep," Will nodded his head at her patiently.

"But…I thought kids didn't like you?" she furrowed her eyebrows at Nico in confusion. She hadn't meant to offend him or sound prejudice, but it _was_ the truth. Any young child that came within five feet of Nico tended to bust out screaming. They hadn't even bothered inviting him and Will over to meet the new baby because of it (and they just hadn't thought the two of them were that interested in kids).

"Some babies aren't as afraid of me as most people are," Nico blushed as he looked back up at her. "Some won't even let me stand in the same room with them, but this little ass-kicker doesn't seem to mind."

"Anyway," Will carried on like he hadn't even been interrupted. "Once everything quieted down, we got him changed and fed and Nico's been playing with him ever since. I tried to clean up everybody else's mess as best as I could, Annabeth, but I had to throw one of the pots away though because somehow someone melted all of the phones in it before we got here. I think I remember where I put everything, or at least, like, the top three places I probably would have put it, if you can't find something."

"No, it's okay," Annabeth shook her head, giving a sideways look over at the kitchen that looked better than had it since before the baby was born. The let down from the adrenaline was starting to hit her and she finally relaxed with a sigh. At least now she knew why nobody had answered their phones. "Thank you guys so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem," Nico shrugged. They'd both really enjoyed the evening. "He was an absolute angel and I really don't know why everybody was so freaked out when we got here."

"If you want, we can stay until you guys get showered and stuff," Will offered, looking over their fancy clothing and the absolutely exhausted looks on both of their faces. "We'll even put him to bed, if you'd like."

Annabeth looked like she was going to object until Percy placed a hand on her hip and she gave a small smile, "That would be great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Nico answered in a baby voice as a very tiny Percy look-alike gurgled up at him. His hair was curlier, and his face was going to be squarer, but he was one hundred percent the son of the son of the sea god. Nico hadn't realized what he'd done as he looked back up at Annabeth, "Really, we don't mind. Go take a nice long shower and get some sleep before this guy wakes you up again, wanting his diaper changed."

"Okay," Annabeth finally relented with another sigh, thankful that she'd found at least two other people she trusted her son with, other than Paul and Sally.

Nico had been expecting her to say goodnight and walk off their room or maybe ask to hold the baby for a couple of minutes, but what she actually did surprised him. She slipped her knife back into its sheath on her leg and walked over to where he was sitting and bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

To say that Nico was stunned was an understatement, but he didn't flinch away from her either. Annabeth repeated the gesture with her son, who cooed happily, before standing up and doing the same to Will and Percy. She added a quiet, "Give me a minute," to Percy before she gave a small wave to the two other men in the room and made her way down the hall, rolling her eyes at the tangled web of bodies as she passed.

She knew they couldn't be trusted to babysit.

"Thank you, guys, for doing this," Percy spoke up for the first time in awhile after he'd heard the bedroom door close behind Annabeth. "It really means a lot, to both of us."

"Seriously, dude," Will chuckled, a little more familiar with Percy than he was with Annabeth. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," Percy shook his head, capping Riptide as he did so. "I don't even know why we didn't think of you in the first place. I mean, at the least, you're sons of Apollo and Hades for gods sake. You could have taken care of any medical emergencies he might have, and Nico could have just shadow traveled him away if a monster attacked. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Nico smirked. "Even Jason knew to call me."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused and curious as to why Jason had called them in the first place.

"A couple years ago, Jason and Piper's neighbor was in a bind and Jason offered to babysit at the last minute," once again Will answered a little sheepishly. "Nico and I stopped by for dinner and it was pretty obvious Jason was in way over his head. Nothing was on fire that time, but I'm pretty sure Jason was ready to pull his hair out. The kid was a little older, toddling around already, and as soon as we walked through the front door he stopped trying to destroy whatever it was he'd gotten his hands on and made a beeline for Nico. The rest is history."

"Ah," Percy nodded his head, choosing to ignore the 'nothing was on fire that time' part. "That would explain it."

The three sat (and stood) in a comfortable silence as they were all lost in their own little worlds. Nico was playing with the baby (who for as much as he looked liked Percy and was definitely going to have his laid-back, flirtatious attitude, he definitely had his mother's intelligence), Will was watching Nico play with the baby, and Percy was wondering why Annabeth had asked him to give her a minute.

"So," Percy broke the silence as he rolled his weight forward on the balls of his feet and then back to his heels a couple of minutes later. "Are you guys busy next weekend?"

Nico looked up at Will and the two of them grinned.


End file.
